During a braking operation, the steering torque of the front wheels is increased by the braking of the wheels themselves on the one hand and also by shifting the vehicle weight to the front wheels on the other hand. Both result in more energy having to be expended for a steering motion than is the case with unbraked wheels. Large steering torques occur, for example, in a turning maneuver known as a “three-point turn” or in braking maneuvers at a low speed. Traditional electric power steering systems (EPS) must be designed for such extreme situations and are therefore relatively powerful and expensive.